Memories of Spring
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: kenangan Hisana yang tidak pernah Rukia ketahui, kini terungkap semuanya.


_Ketika pertama kali melihat mata itu, aku seolah melihat langit cerah ketika musim dingin. Mata itu terasa begitu menyejukkan hatiku, tapi juga membuatku berdebar-debar hingga wajahku merona. Seluruh bagian dari dirinya seolah menyedot energi kehidupanku, membuatku tak bisa bernafas, merasa lemah dan ingin dilindungi._

"_Hisana," panggilnya, suaranya begitu jernih serta begitu menghanyutkan, bagaikan aliran bening air sungai yang mengalir._

"_Byakuya-sama." aku menghampiri orang itu, orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini._

**Memories of spring**

**Bleach Fanfiction with pairing ByaHisa**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Memories of spring punya Julie / saya **

**Let's Enjoy it…**

Debu berterbangan dalam ruangan yang luas namun sesak itu, perpustakaan tua yang lama tak dikunjngi di kediaman Kuchiki.

"Uhuk... uhuk. Debunya banyak sekali sih," gerutu Rukia sambil batuk-batuk.

"Jangan menggerutu terus Rukia, kita harus segera menemukan buku yang dimaksud Byakuya. Uhuk... uhuk," kata Ichigo.

"Berisik kau Ichigo," bentak Rukia sambil tetap mencari-cari disetiap rak.

Mereka berdua terus mencari tanpa banyak berbicara, hanya sesekali diiringi batuk-batuk akibat debu.

"Ketemu," seru Ichigo, kemudian menarik buku yang dia maksud.

"Benarkah?? Mana?? Mana??" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Agak susah diambil," gumam Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh, masa begitu saja tidak bisa," sindir Rukia, lalu membantu Ichigo mengambil buku tersebut.

Berdua, dan sekuat tenaga, Ichigo dan Rukia mencoba menarik buku itu, namun...

"Uwaaaahhh,...." jerit keduanya bersamaan, diikuti suara rak dan buku-buku berjatuhan.

"Aduh. Uhuk...uhuk,..." ucap Rukia sambil mencoba menyingkirkan beban yang menghimpitnya, yang dimana beban itu adalah Ichigo dan buku-buku.

"Maaf Rukia, aku akan segera bangun. Uhuk,... uhuk,..." kata Ichigo.

Keduanya batuk-batuk karena harus menghirup debu yang menumpuk serta menempel pada buku-buku.

"Cepatlah, kau itu berat Ichigo, dan jangan lupa mengambil bukunya," kata Rukia.

Ichigo pun bangkit dan mengambil buku-buku terdekat, diikuti Rukia yang mengerjakan hal yang sama.

"Hei Rukia, disini ada nama Hisana nee-san," seru Ichigo sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku berwarna coklat yang tua dan kusam.

"Ng?? Benarkah??" tanya Rukia. "Sini, biar kulihat !!"

Ichigo pun dengan senang hati menyerahkan buku itu pada Rukia, namun tetap melihat buku tersebut. Rukia membuka halaman pertamanya.

_**Hari pertama musim semi, bunga-bunga belum mekar namun sudah terlihat indah, dan hari ini juga merupakan tahun keduaku di Inuzuri.**_

_**Hisana**_

"Buku harian," gumam Ichigo, dan Rukia melanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya.

_**Minggu kedua musim semi, bunga sakura disekitar sungai tempatku sering menghabiskan waktu telah bermekaran.**__** Karena matahari bersinar cerah, aku berpikir kenapa tidak menikmati hari disana saja dibandingkan mencuri makanan kemudian kejar-kejaran dengan pemiliknya.**_

_**Dari Inuzuri ke tempat itu hanya memakan waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki, s**__**uasana menuju tempat itu adalah hijau. Hutan yang menjadi pintu masuk surga kecilku itu, penuh dengan hewan-hewan lucu yang tidak akan menyakitiku dan hewan-hewan buas yang akan menerkamku, belum lagi hollow yang bisa tiba-tiba datang.**_

_**Ketika aku melihat cahaya yang menerobos dari ujung hutan, aku berlari kecil kesana dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga**__**. Namun, seolah aku mendapat bonus, bukan hanya sakura dipinggir sungai yang kulihat, tapi juga seorang pemuda yang seolah diciptakan agar lebih indah daripada sakura itu sendiri, dia bagaikan sakura yang berbunga dimusim dingin.**_

_**Hisana**_

"Aku yakin itu Byakuya," kata Ichigo.

"Aku tak yakin, untuk apa pula Nii-sama pergi ke Inuzuri??" sanggah Rukia.

"Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana Hisana nee-san bisa bertemu dengan Byakuya??" tanya Ichigo.

"Diamlah ichigo, aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya," kata Rukia cukup keras.

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Apa-apaan sih Ichigo??" tanya Rukia sembari menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo.

"Ayo lanjutkan saja," kata Ichigo mengelak.

Rukia memandangnya curiga. Namun sedetik kemudian, rasa penasaran akan masa lalu Hisana mengalahkan rasa penasarannya akan sikap Ichigo.

_**Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan pria yang kemarin. Aku bersyukur aku tak kabur seperti kemarin. Ugh.... aku malu sekali mengenangnya.**_

_**Pria yang kemarin bertemu disungai denganku ternyata adalah seorang Shinigami, namanya Byakuya Kuchiki.**__** Walau agak dingin, tapi dia orang yang cukup ramah.**_

_**Ohya, aku bingung sekali harus menjawab apa ketika dia menanyakan alasanku lari kemarin. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku ketakutan terhadap orang seramah **__**dan setampan ini. Untungnya, dia tak memaksaku mengatakan jawabanku.**_

_**Sungguh-sungguh hari yang manis untuk patut dikenang.**_

_**Hisana**_

Hening. Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam setelah membaca tulisan tangan singkat itu. Mereka juga tidak membalik buku tersebut menuju halaman berikutnya.

"Emm,... Rukia, kau mau membaliknya atau tidak??" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, iya. Tapi,... manis juga ya pertemuan kakak dengan Nii-sama," jawab Rukia sambil membalik halaman berikutnya.

Mereka terus membaca buku itu halaman demi halaman. Ketika sampai pada pertengahan buku itu, raut wajah mereka menunjukkan campuran antara heran dan kagum sekaligus senang setelah membacanya.

_**Menjelang hari-hari terakhir musim semi, aku semakin sering bertemu dengan Byakuya-sama. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hari ini dia tersenyum padaku.**_

_**Hari ini, aku datang seperti biasa ke taman sakura**__**. Aku duduk disana selama berjam-jam, menunggu kalau saja Byakuya-sama akan datang, karena dia selalu ada ketika aku kemari. Tapi, aku sadar itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas akan kau dapatkan atau tidak itu sungguh kekanakan.**_

_**Aku berdiri, membersihkan tanah pada kimonoku**__**. Kemudian, setelah sekali lagi melihat sungai yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari, aku berbalik hendak pulang, sebuah senyum sedih terukir di bibirku.**_

"_**Kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang di hadapanku. "Padahal aku baru datang, tapi kau malah mau pulang**__**."**_

_**Aku melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak, sedikit tak menyimak perkataan itu. Shihakushounya robek-robek di beberapa tempat, luka-luka kecil pun menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya.**_

"_**Bya... Byakuya-sama?? Apa yang terj**__**adi pada anda??' tanyaku, dengan panik aku menghambur kearahnya untuk memeriksa luka-lukanya.**_

"_**Aku baik-baik saja, **__**aku hanya sedikit terluka karena Hollow yang lumayan kuat," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah.**_

_**Kemarahanku naik. Tanpa sadar, aku telah memarahinya.**_

"_**Anda ini, apa sih yang anda pikirkan dengan datang kesini lengkap dengan atribut luka serta baju sobek itu??" tanyaku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang cukup keras, aku menyadari bahwa dahi Byakuya-sama agak berkerut mendengar nada yang barusan kugunakan.**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan," katanya.**_

"_**Huh." aku mendengus kesal.**_

_**Dengan cekatan aku menyeretnya menuju arah Seireitei.**_

"_**Tolong pikirkan tubuh anda sendiri !!" seruku sambil tetap menariknya menuju Seireitei. "Anda tahu tidak betapa cemasnya aku ketika melihat anda dalam keadaan babak belur begitu??"**_

_**Diam. Byakuya-sama tidak menjawab, aku sendiripun tak berharap pertanyaanku akan dijawab.**_

"_**KUCHIKI-SAMA," panggil beberapa orang sambil berteriak, mereka langsung mengerubungi Byakuya-sama dan memaksanya agar menuju tempat pengobatan.**_

_**Samar-samar aku menangkap gerak bibirnya. "Ma-af," katanya, dan dia tersenyum dengan senyum yang membuatku seolah dunia ini akan runtuh.**_

_**Hisana **_

"Hebat sekali Hisana nee-san bisa membuat si dingin Byakuya itu mengatakan 'maaf'," celetuk Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, dia kan kakakku," kata Rukia dengan bangga.

"Iyaya, kalau dilihat dari sifatnya, kalian memang mirip sekali," kata Ichigo.

"Untunglah ada hal lain yang menghubungkanku dengan kakak selain wajah kami yang mirip dan bahwa aku diasuh oleh suaminya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo membelai rambut Rukia.

"Kau adalah kau. Hisana nee-san adalah Hisana nee-san," bisik Ichigo kemudian menggantikan Rukia yang sedang terdiam membalik buku itu menuju halaman selanjutnya.

_**Aku bermuram durja di taman sakura itu, menangisi hal yang paling kusesali dalam hidupku**__**.**_

_**Semua perasaan melankolis serta sentimental ini terjadi akibat satu kata dari Byakuya-sama kemarin, 'maaf'.**_

_**Sakura-sakura yang gugur seolah menghiburku, seolah ikut menyampaikan simpati mereka terhadapku.**_

_**Aku tiba-tiba terbatuk, batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti serta**__** membuat dadaku perih dan nyeri, darah segar mengalir melewati sela-sela jari-jariku yang menutupi mulutku.**_

_**Tak lama kemudian batuk-batuk itu, rasa sakit itu, serta darah yang mengalir itu berhenti.**__** Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kali kualami. Setiap kali aku memikirkan hal itu, seolah-olah hal itu membebani fisikku, menjadikanku sakit-sakitan.**_

_**Tak lama kemudian, n**__**afasku sudah teratur. Sebelum Byakuya-sama datang dan melihat keadaanku yang tak pantas ini, aku mencucui bekas darah serta mencuci mukaku yang kusut di sungai.**_

_**Air yang mengalir menghilangkan jejak-jejak darah, menghilang dan lenyap tepat ketika Byakuya-sama datang.**_

"_**Hisana," panggilnya.**_

_**Aku tersenyum.**_

_**Seolah menyadari ada yang tidak beres denganku, dia bertanya, "**__**Kau baik-baik saja, kau agak sedikit pucat."**_

"_**Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum lemah, mengambil tempat dibawah pohon sakura yang bunganya bergu**__**guran kemudian duduk disitu.**_

_**Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Byakuya-sama menemaniku duduk hingga sore menjelang.**_

_**Suatu kebersamaan yang membuatku ingin menangis kembali. Bukan tangis penyesalan, melainkan tangis bahagia karena tuhan mengijinkanku untuk menikmati saat bahagia seperti ini setelah dosa yang kulakukan.**_

_**Hisana**_

Rukia menangis, dan Ichigo menyeka airmata Rukia. Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun karena mengerti betul apa yang Rukia rasakan.

Halaman demi halaman kembali dibuka, satu persatu menguak sisi serta pribadi Hisana yang selama ini hanya bisa diimajinasikan oleh Rukia.

_**Dimusim panas, sakura-sakura memang tidak bermekaran. Namun, bunga K**__**ikyo memenuhi taman sakura.**_

_**Walau bunga-bunga sakura itu sudah tidak berkembang, Byakuya-sama dan aku sering menghabiskan waktu-waktu bersama di tempat itu.**__** Hanya 'sering', karena kini Byakuya sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai kapten divisi 6.**_

_**Hari-hari penuh kesepianku dimulai, yang artinya penyakitku akan semakin sering kambuh.**_

"_**M**__**enikahlah denganku," kata Byakuya-sama suatu hari.**_

_**Aku hanya menatap Byakuya sama dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang seolah-olah men**__**anyakan apakah Byakuya-sama sudah gila.**_

"_**Menikahlah denganku," ulang Byakuya-sama.**_

"_**Anda pastibercanda ," ujarku cuek sambil tersenyum. **__**Aku tahu aku harus menolak lamaran ini, serius ataupun tidak.**_

"_**Aku serius,"**__** kata Byakuya-sama sambil menatap tajam tepat di mataku.**_

"_**Ugh." aku tersudut.**___

"_**Katakan 'ya' Hisana !!"**_

_**Untuk sesaat aku sebal dengan sifat keras kepala dan pemaksa Byakuya-sama.**_

"_**Aku rasa, perbedaan antara kita terlalu jauh, kita tidak bisa bersatu. Orang-**__**orang anda tidak akan merestuinya."**_

"_**Asalkan kau m**__**engatakan 'ya', semua itu bukan masalah," kata Byakuya-sama penuh keyakinan.**_

_**Setelah menimbang cukup lama namun tetap terbilang sebentar, aku menghela nafas, kemudian dengan tersenyum aku mngatakan, "Ya, aku akan menikah dengan anda."**_

_**Byakuya-sama merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali bertemu." bisiknya.**_

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Byakuya-sama."**__** biskku begitu pelan hingga aku ragu Byakuya-sama mendengarnya.**_

_**Tapi, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh nyawa, tubuh, maupun jiwaku. Aku mencintaimu Byakuya-sama.**_

_**Hisana**_

Tak akan ada yang mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya yang dirasakan Hisana ketika pernikahannya dan Byakuya berlangsung. Mungkin hanya Rukia dan Ichigo yang mengetahuinya, karena mereka berdua sepakat untuk merahasiakan kenangan kecil Hisana ini.

Mereka melewati halaman-halaman selanjutnya dengan cepat. Pernikahan Hisana, hari-harinya yang bahagia bersama Byakuya, namun Hisana selalu dibayang-bayangi dosa masa lalunya yang tak pernah dia ungkapkan pada Byakuya.

_**Aku mengetahui bahwa waktuku sudah dekat.**__** Lucu sekali mengetahui bahwa aku akan mati tanpa pernah membayar semua dosa-dosaku pada seorang gadis kecil tak berdaya dan kini aku malah berbahagia dalam kehidupanku sendiri.**_

_**Aku akan menyampaikan permintaan terakhir pada Byakuya-sama, aku akan meminta Byakuya-sama untuk meneb**__**us dosa-dosaku itu. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi setidaknya aku ingin anak itu berbahagia sedikit setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya.**_

_**Ah, kertasnya kotor deh gara-gara aku batuk-batuk disini.**_

_**Dalam waktuku yang singkat ini, aku ingin menyampaikan segala terima kasihku pada Byakuya-sama yang selama 5 tahun ini telah melimpahiku dengan cinta, semoga kau segera menemukan penggantiku. **_

_**Dan maaf bagi gadis kecil itu, adikku satu-satunya**__**, Rukia. Semoga setelah saat ini kau akan bahagia, walau tanpa penebusan dosaku.**_

_**Byakuya-sama dan Rukia adalah **__**orang- orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan sekaligus membahagiakan ini, orang yang paling kucintai.**_

_**Siapapun yang membaca buku ini pasti menganggapku bodoh karena menulis halaman terakhir yang mirip surat wasiat. Walau aku tahu bahwa siapapun sepertinya **__**tidak akan membaca buku ini, termasuk Byakuya-sama dan Rukia. Tapi, untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada kalian berdua.**_

_**Selamat tinggal**__** semuanya.**_

_**Hisana Kuchiki.**_

Dalam halaman terakhir ini ada sedikit noda darah kering yang untungnya tak menutupi tulisan, dan untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya, Hisana mencantumkan marga Kuchikinya.

Rukia telah menangis tanpa suara di bahu Ichigo, sementara Ichigo merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dibawah.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan demi roh yang telah meninggal, tapi dalam perpustakaan tua ini mereka hanya bisa menautkan tangan untuk berdoa bagi Hisana.

"Ichigo, bagaimana kalau menunjukkan buku ini pada nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo berpikir.

"Kupikir tidak buruk juga sih. Tapi kurasa Hisana nee-san akan tidak suka kalau rahasia kecilnya ini, yang berisi semua pemujaannya dan kebohongan-kebohongannya pada Byakuya ketahuan oleh Byakuya," jawab Ichigo.

"Kurasa benar juga sih."

"Lagipula, kita kini memiliki kenangan mengenai Hisana nee-san kan??" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo berikan buku pesanan Nii-sama," kata Rukia mengajak Ichigo keluar ruang buku berdebu itu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Setelah gudang itu kembali seperti sebelum Ichigo dan Rukia masuk kemari, dan memastikan bahwa buku pesanan Byakuya ada ditangan, Ichigo dan Rukia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku percaya bahwa Hisana nee-san terus mengawasi kami dalam tidur damainya, memastikan bahwa kami bahagia," kata Rukia disertai senyuman manis kepada Ichigo.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

**O.W.A.R.I**

**Huks... critanya sedih ngga??**

**Kasian banget bayangin perasaannya Hi-san.**

**Kenapa Kubo-sensei harus bikin soulmatenya Bya-kun mati sih??**

**Ah, daripada saya curhat mulu tentang pair-pair kesukaan saya, saya akhiri fanfic ini dengan ucapan 'thanks for read and review'.**

**I hope you like it, and wanna to REVIEW it.**


End file.
